Cuentacuentos
by veintisiete
Summary: Emmett decide contarle a Renesme la historia de cómo se conocieron sus padres. ¿Mató Edward a la madre de Bambi o sólo son mentiras del infame de su tío?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, los lugares y demás cosas que reconozcas no me pertenecen. La trama y todo lo que no reconozcas de la saga, son míos. Plagiar es malo, sé original, yadayadayada.

**Summary: **Emmett decide contarle a Renesme la historia de cómo se conocieron sus padres. ¿Mató Edward a la madre de Bambi o sólo son mentiras del infame de su tío?

**Cuentacuentos**

La primera vez que Renesme lo preguntó, Emmett era el encargado de cuidarla. El chico la miró y se echó a reír, arropándola con la colcha de su cama; aquel día violeta gracias a Alice, que había vuelto a salir de compras compulsivas.

-Bueno, tío Emmett. ¿Me lo vas a contar? -le dijo, mirándolo con atención.

-Vale, vale. Veamos... -murmuró, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Renesme sonrió, expectante, y el hombre carraspeó. -Había una vez un... león. Un león friki y masoquista, si quieres más detalles. El león era algo solitario y taciturno porque había pasado mucho tiempo solo, y siendo sincero pensaba mucho y todos en esta familia sabemos que eso de darle al coco hay que dejárselo a los empollones y a los científicos porque...

-Te estás liando, tito -comentó la niña, suspirando.

-...no se te escapa ni una, nena. En fin. El caso es que el león era un animal aplicado, leía mucho y se graduó varias veces. Un día decidió volver a ir al instituto con otros leones de su manada. La verdad es que era un poco fastidioso para el león ir a un instituto para ovejas, ya sabes, a todos nos gusta tomarnos un chupito de vez en cuando, pero este león era muy resistente y además iba con sus colegas los de la manada, así que era posible sobrellevarlo. Hasta que un día...

-Conoció a mamá -le interrumpió Renesme, emocionada.

-¿Lo cuentas tú o lo cuento yo? -se ofendió, quitándose la gorra de béisbol que desde hacía un par de semanas no dejaba quieta en ningún lado.

-Tú, tito.

-Así me gusta. ¿Por dónde iba?

-Hasta que un día... -repitió su sobrina, imitando perfectamente su tono de voz.

-Ahá, hasta que un día llegó una oveja nueva. Si quieres saber mi opinión, siempre pensé que era una oveja de algún rebaño italiano, se llamaba Isabella. Era lanuda y rosada, algo tímida y friki, pero una buena oveja al fin y al cabo. El caso es que el león y la oveja conectaron de un modo muy...extraño. La verdad es que el león se quería merendar a la oveja, pero ya te dije que era un león muy fuerte así que resistió durante una hora el aroma de la oveja, que era algo así como la "esencia". No una esencia cualquiera, sino la esencia, ya me entiendes. Aún me pregunto si la oveja de verdad era cegata o algo, mira que no darse cuenta de que el león se la quería comer... -comenzó a reírse, divertido por su propio chiste.

-Tito Emmett...

-Renesme, la paciencia es una virtud que tus padres deberían de inculcarte -comentó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Paciencia como la tuya, que estampaste el teléfono de la tía Rosalie contra la pared sólo porque Google tardaba en cargar? -aventuró la niña, arqueando las cejas.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

-¡Pero termina la historia! -lloriqueó, exasperada.

-El león se dio a la fuga durante una semana, no creía poder resistir a la tentación de merendarse a la oveja, pero el jefe de la manada, un león vegetariano como él, le convenció de que sí que podría hacerlo, así que el león volvió a casa con su manada. Comenzó a alimentarse con más frecuencia que la normal, algunas veces de cervatillos, otras veces de...

-¿Fue ese león el que mató a la mamá de Bambi, tito Emmett?

-Probablemente, probablemente -asintió él, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Papá mató a Bambi? -inquirió, sorprendida. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas ante tal crimen y el labio le comenzó a temblar.

-¡No, no! ¡Bambi vive en África, nunca hemos estado allí! -mintió, alarmado. Los berreos de su sobrina sonaban musicales hasta cierto punto, luego le provocaban un amago de migraña insoportable -Renesme, ¿quieres oír el final o no?

-Si... -susurró, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Bueno, a ver. Resulta que el león quiso hacerse el simpático con la oveja y un día la invitó a dar un paseo. La oveja, que era un poco... distraída, no se había dado cuenta de que su compañero de pupitre era un señor león, así que aceptó, anonadada por su belleza y digamos que se pegó como una lapa al señor león, el cual, en vez de apartarla de su lado alarmado por la intensidad de sus sentimientos, se aferró a ella. El día del paseo se la llevó a un prado muy bonito y visitaron a Heidi, merendaron con la abeja Maya y volvieron a casa después de darse cuenta de que estaban muy enamorados el uno del otro.

-¿Mamá conoció a Heidi?

-Renesmee. Es un cuento.

Rosalie abrió la puerta de la habitación y se le escapó una risita al verlos a los dos tan callados, mirándose el uno al otro.

-¿Qué hacíais?

-Tito Emmett me contaba un cuento-contestó Renesme, dando una palmada para luego incorporarse y mirar a su tía con ojos de perrito no sabe contarlo. ¿Me lo cuentas tú, tía Rosalie? ¿Mi tía querida y guapísima?

El matrimonio se rió y Emmett le revolvió el pelo a la niña, fingiéndose ofendido.

-¿Qué cuento era? Perdona a Emmett, Renesmee, él es más de videojuegos, no de libros-bromeó, entrando en el dormitorio de la niña y acercándose a los dos.

-Quería saber cómo se conocieron Edward y Bella.

Rosalie miró a su sobrina, incrédula, y luego bufó.

-¿Segura de que quieres escuchar ese cuento? Puedo contarte cualquier otro.

-¡Quiero ese! -exclamó, impaciente.

-Bueno... Un día un idiota integral, llamado Edward, conoció a la damisela en apuros de su vida, llamada Isabella. El idiota integral, además de ser un idiota integral, era vampiro, y la damisela, cómo no, era humana. Se enamoraron, para variar, y arriesgaron la seguridad de toda la familia exponiéndose en público. La gota que colmó el vaso fue un retrasado mental llamado James, que decidió querer merendarse a Isabella, así que Edward, idiota integral donde los haya, se convirtió en héroe y salió toda su familia para salvar a Isabella, que, cómo no, estuvo a punto de morirse. No te preocupes, cariño, tu madre estuvo muchas veces a punto de morirse, aquella sólo fue una de las muchas veces. Edward salvó a Isabella, fueron felices pero no comieron perdices hasta que llegaste tú, cielo, y toda la familia te recibió con los brazos abiertos y mucho amor que darte. Mucho amor para ti, para quererte y cuidarte.

-Eh. Para. Se ha sobado -le informó Emmett, dándole un suave codazo.

La rubia cubrió a su sobrina con la colcha y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo embelesada.

-Esperemos que no decida preguntar por la historia de Jasper y Alice, creo que no te gustó demasiado que la pequeñaja se quedara con tu cuarto. ¿No?

-Mejor no.

---

¡Tadáh! He volvido tras muchas semanas sin escribir nada. No es lo mejor del mundo, pero estoy un poquitín contenta con el resultado. Muchas gracias a **neyade** y a** vrydeus** por el beteado, que aunque las dos me aconsejaron acabarlo de otra forma lo he dejado igual. No sé, simplemente no se me ocurría nada más y se me había vuelto pesado ;__;

¡Besos a todos y feliz semana!

(PD: ¡Dejad RR a esta pobre estudiante de Bachillerato!)


End file.
